Voyage
by teamleahclearwater
Summary: Leah and Jacob was supposed to go to Charlie's when their trip turns into something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob sat in the driver's seat of his Rabbit grumbling. Of all the people in the world he was stuck with, it have to be Leah Clearwater.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Leah and Jacob got in his car and drove to Forks for Charlie Swan's birthday. Ever since Bella's transformation, the Blacks and Clearwaters have always been there, especially Sue. Today it was his birthday and they are all celebrating it in his house. Right after their patrol, the two werewolves made their trip.

"We're on our way" Leah said, speaking to her cell phone.

"Yeah…" she mumbles.

"Bye!" Leah said as she ended the call.

"That was Seth. They are just waiting for us." Leah said putting her phone back on her bag.

"Sure. And it look like it's gonna rain. They will probably be waiting for hours." Jacob replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you drive much faster, we'll probably be there in any minute." Leah retorted annoyingly.

"My driving is fine, your highness, and how awful it is for you to sit there and wait while I drove after a tiring patrol. You must be exhausted!" Jacob said mockingly.

"Fuck you Black!" Leah sneered.

Then the there was an apparent thump of the car.

"Oh Shit" Jacob said as he turned the steering wheel. They went off the highway onto the grassy shoulder. Jacob brought the car to a complete stop.

"What now Jacob?" Leah said irritably.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable Lee while I check it out." Jacob said sarcastically.

Leah rolled her eyes.

He opened the door and walked around the car. He squatted down and all she could see was the top of his head over the trunk. She got out of the car and joined him next to the flat tire.

Jacob stared at the black tire with the lack of air in it. All the others were perfect. But this one just happened to be flat. "Great," Jacob huffed.

"Well let's change it." Leah said impatiently.

With a sigh, Jacob opened the trunk and began empting all the random contents in order to get to the spare tire. He fumbles around the contents.

"This could not be happening." Jacob groans.

"What?"

"I had a flat last week and I use the spare on that. I don't have another one." Jacob said sheepishly.

"you've got to be kidding me!" Leah said wide eyes. Fuck she thought.

A thunder began to roar. She looks up and watches the sky growing darker as Jacob closes the trunk.

"Call Seth. Tell him to meet us here and bring a spare." Jacob ordered.

"Fine Almighty Alpha!" she scoffs.

She got her phone and dialed Seth while Jacob looks around the road. No car seems passing by. He groans. This isn't good.

"He's on his way." Leah said before opening the passenger door and sitting inside.

The clouds opened up and the rain poured down. Leah heard it pounding on the roof of the car. Moments later Jacob threw the door open and got inside. The car rocked with his force as he settled in the seat. He looked as though he just got out of the shower. Beads of water ran from everywhere.

He then wiped his face in his damp shirt when he felt Leah punched his shoulders.

He turned to her. "What the hell did I do wrong this time?" he asks harshly.

"Don't play stupid, it's your fault! It's your cars fault that we're stuck in here. If only you put a spare on your truck!," she ground out through gritted teeth.

Jacob growled, "You should have walked all the way to Forks if you hadn't joined me. It isn't my fault that the car broke down. I'm sick of you complaining! I had enough of you!" Jacob glared at her.

"Batard!" she sreamed.

"Bitch!" he yelled

"Dickhead!"

"Ass!"

"Jackass!"

"Pussy"

"Dick"

"Cocksucker"

"Sucker"

They chest are both heaving with their eyes glaring at each other. Without warning Jacob shove his hand in her hair, pull her head back, and roughly kiss her. Their tongues tangled together perfectly, fighting for dominance. His firm roughness causes her to moan.

Her eyes open, the fire and lust burn inside them. When did Jacob turn so hot? She thought. She whimpers. Her whimper sends jolts through his body and straight to his cock.

He should be angry with Leah right now but there argument turned to somewhat hot thing. He never thought of Leah this way. However, when she said those words, it's like a fire ignited in him. He is a virgin however he let the wolf in him guide him. He began to roughly drag her on top of him.

He pulled her head forward and kissed her again. Leah starts grinding on him, her perfectly thin dress riding up her thighs, revealing her underwear.

He release her hair and drag his hands down her neck, her shoulders, her perfect breasts and erect nipples, her curvy mouthwatering waist, then he stop at her creamy thighs. Leah roughly digs her finger nails on his shoulders, and starts grinding her heat on his cock, harder this time. And fuuuuck, it feels fucking fantastic. He meet her thrusts.

"Oh shit" Jacob said.

"You're such a virgin" Leah teases and chuckles.

He roughly, and greedily, shoved his hands up her dress. He dragged them back up her body, brushing her nipples then taking off her dress.

He was rewarded by her naked breasts staring back at him. He gulps nervously and hesitates.

"Don't worry Jacob. Just do it." Leah whispered.

He latched his mouth on her pale pink nipple and twirled his tongue around it, sucking gently on occasion. Leah moaned loudly, and ground herself more roughly on him.

"Who's a virgin? Jacob growls.

Fuck. This needed to happen now. He thought. He bit her nipple, causing her to moan, and reached for her underwear. With a grunt, he ripped the piece of scrap off her, revealing her bare and glistening pussy. The musky scent of her arousal started contaminating his nostrils, unconsciously making his mouth water.

His pants tightened in his crotch. Fuck, he twitched. He set his hands on her waist, guiding her roughly over his jean clad cock. "You want this, Lee?" he asked breathlessly.

"Jacob, fuck, mmm!" she moaned.

Jacob grunted. "Stop," he demanded.

She stopped her movements and whimpered. "Unbutton my pants and touch my cock." He breathed.

She eagerly complied. Angry or not, horny Leah was always fun. She finally got the buttons off and started tugging his jeans and underwear down his thighs. He lifted his hips, effectively brushing her pussy, and lowered the insufferable pieces of fabric down to her knees. Leah's hand immediately grabbed his cock and roughly pumped. He groaned.

"Mmm, you like that, Jake?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Fuck," he moaned. After a few moments of rough and hard pumping, he was over it. He wanted to be inside her.

"Stop," he commanded. Her pumping stalled, but her hand continues to grip him. "Touch yourself, Lee, then let me lick those pretty fingers."

Leah slowly moved her hand down her stomach, torture. "Now, Leah."

She smirked and started moving her fingers in circles where her clit resided. She moaned and leaned back on the steering wheel, giving him the perfect view. He grabbed her hand, and shoved her fingers in his mouth. He licked her juices off, swirling his tongue between each finger.

He smirked.

He let go of her hand and grabbed his cock. He pumped it a few times while grabbing her waist. He roughly pushed her down until she was aligned on top of him. She was so close, he could feel the heat radiating off her liquid pussy. He rubbed himself along her wet folds, making sure he brushed against her clit with each sweep. Fuck. We needed this.

He positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed Leah down until the head of his cock was buried inside her tight pussy. Leah huffed and grabbed his shoulders. He looked at her quizzically. That is until she roughly impaled herself, successfully sheathing him inside her warmth. He groaned in satisfaction and pleasure. Leah started bouncing up and down, her tits jiggling with each pump.

He tightened his hold on her waist and pushed her down, creating a rough and angry rhythm. His hips started meeting each thrust. Moans and groans filtered the whole car. All their anger were being released.

"Fuck, Jacob, yes, yes, yes, right there baby, fuck me right there!"

He grunted and groaned, only happy to comply. He stared into her eyes while he was roughly fucking her. Then he looked down to where we were connected. His cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy

"Fuck!" he said

"Leah, look down, look at how good we are together. How…"…thrust and grunt…."perfect we are together. How fucking beautiful and sexy you are."

She looked down and moaned. Her hair was now bouncing with the rhythm of our thrusts. He snaked his hands around her, and spread his palms on her back. He savagely pushed her forward and held her to his chest. He quickly repositioned himself and started drilling into her. The slapping of their skin mixed with their moans and grunts was music to their ears and only intensified his need for her release. It's always her, always.

"Fuck baby, tell me you're close," Jacob groaned.

"Yes, fuck yes, so close."

His hips were burning with the amount of tensing and thrusting, so he repositioned myself again. Leah started doing the bouncing now. Her beautiful form arousing Jacob beyond belief. He slid his hand down to her pussy and started rubbing furious circles on her clit. She moaned very loudly.

"Jake. Please, so close…" she breathed.

"Fuck, Leah, tell me what you want," I moaned.

"Make me cum, Jacob, please."

He applied for pressure, happy to feel her tense above him. Her mouth opened into a little O, silently screaming. Her breathing came out in short gasps, a small squeak of pleasure uttered from her mouth. Leah suddenly stilled, then shuddered violently, her orgasm ripping through her. She collapses on his chest as her pussy constricted around his cock, milking him.

Jacob moaned. The feeling was too much; He needed to cum…now.

Jacob held on to Leah, his arms embracing her fiercely and started pumping inside her again. After a few more thrust, the contractions of her pussy pushed him over his limit and he came, and came, and came again.

They sat there, heavy breathing and irregular heartbeats finally on break.

"That's beyond amazing" Jacob said and removed himself from her.

Leah rested her face on the nook of his neck.

"Who knew you had that in you?" Leah giggles.

"Did Leah Clearwater just giggle? Jacob said in feign horror. "I knew you're into me"

"Dream on Black." Leah said kissing Jacob's jaw then his neck.

Beep…Beep…

"Oh shit! Seth's here" Leah said getting out of Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok. I'll tell Seth." Leah replied to Sam on the phone. She places the phone back and laid on her bed.

She thought of Jacob. He's becoming annoying as hell. Ever since our incident, he's onto me nonstop. He thinks that I'm his girlfriend or something. Leah thought. It's supposed to be a onetime thing.

It was 1 am and Leah was ready to sleep when the telephone rings again. She walks towards the bedside table and reach for the phone.

"Hello" Leah said.

"You're ignoring me." The voice said.

"Go to sleep Jacob."

"Not until you talk to me."

"You're really annoying."

"So are you going to talk to me now?"

"You'll never hung up?"

"No. I refuse to be hung up on. Who was it?"

"Mind your own business Jake" Leah said irritably.

"Who was it?" he pressed.

"It's was Sam. Happy?" Leah hissed.

"No. What the fuck does he want?"

"Jealous much? He has a message for Seth and since he's out along with mom, I took it. Happy mother? Leah said.

"Did you tell him you were topless?" Jacob whispers.

"Will you stop? No!"

"Did I ruin it for you? You probably had a whole poor-leah-you-left-me-thing planned. I'm sorry," he spoke sarcastically and Leah wanted to smack him through the phone.

"I did not, you jerk."

She heard him laughing on the other end, and it made her blood boil.

"I'll hung up!" She shrieked.

"Wait!" Jacob paused.

"What?" Leah said angrily.

"So you're all naked and alone? You want me to come over and keep you company?" Jacob said cockily.

"Yeah, right. Give up Jake"

"But you'd like it?"

"No," Leah objected.

"Sounds like you would," he insisted.

"I didn't say anything.

"Sure you did."

"Jake, really, I don't have time for this." He wouldn't stop until he actually drove her insane, this she was sure of.

"You never have time for me anymore. What's up with that, Lee?"

"You're pissing me off!" Leah yelled.

There was a silence then, "I'm sorry." Jacob whispers.

Leah's heart fell. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"What?" she said more kindly.

"Are you still naked?" he asked, his voice taking on a dirtier edge.

"Jake. Come on." Leah groans.

"Well, are you?"

"I'm still half dressed. I'm wearing my top and panties" Leah regretted saying the last word.

"My..my..I have an idea, why don't you get naked. Like full on naked."

This was quickly turning back into a nightmare, but a part of her was excited by the idea of turning on Jacob.

She walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Fuck off Jake"

"Come on. I've seen you naked." He said slyly. "You know what happened after that."

Leah groans in frustration.

"It's okay. Make it up to me, tell me something dirty."

"No."

"Will you answer questions instead?"

"No." Leah was beginning to have fun toying with Jacob.

"Are you lying down?"

"Didn't I just say no to answering questions?"

"Yeah you did."

"So, what does that tell you?"

"That yes you are lying down."

"How the hell does that figure?" Leah giggled.

"I'm right, though."

"Yeah, you are right. I'm lying down." she spread out more on the bed to further illustrate how right he was.

Leah breathed into the phone, fighting with the idea of hanging up on him again, or seeing where this might go.

"Are you still there?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Describe your panties to me," he requested roughly.

Leah gulped. This is it. She looked down at the underwear she was wearing.

"It's, um...they're black lacy boy shorts," she whispered.

"Hmmm...Very nice. Take your tank top off and touch those gorgeous breasts of yours," he purred.

Two can play the game. Leah smirked. "Okay, hold on," She said as she put the phone down so she could remove her top. She tossed it on the ground next to her bed and settled in again before reaching for her phone once more. "Done," she told him breathlessly.

"Touch your nipples. I know how you like it, Lee. You love it when I twist them, pinch them, lick them," he said. It made her shiver as she did as he asked her to.

Leah choked on a moan as she touched her breasts. It was definitely still stimulating.

"That's it, Leah. Let me hear you. Now lick your fingers until they're nice and wet and rub them over your breasts. Imagine it's my tongue licking and sucking on your sweet nipples, baby." With his words, she sucked the fingers on her right hand into her mouth and got them wet to do ask he asked.

She didn't hold back my whimper of pleasure this time, and she could hear his breathing pick up as well. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he asked sincerely.

"I want you to be in this with me," she said seductively.

"Okay, then. What do you want me to do?" he asked huskily.

"I want you to take your clothes off and touch yourself as you think about me."

"Done. Now, touch those lacy panties of yours."

Leah trailed her fingers down from her breasts and over her underwear.

"Yes..." She sighed in pleasure.

"Are you wet for me, Lee? Did you soak through your panties at the thought of me?" he crooned.

Jacob words shot bolts of lust directly to her pussy, and she felt her muscles clench almost painfully. "Yes!" She moaned as her fingers pressed against the wet spot forming on her underwear.

"Good, because my cock is throbbing just listening to you Leah. Take your panties off now." His voice was deep and enticing, and she did exactly as he asked.

"Are you touching yourself, too?" she asked.

"Yes," he moaned.

It was a thrilling experience.

"Lee, I want you to finger your pussy. Feel how wet you are for me and tell me how it feels to touch yourself," he said tightly.

Without hesitation, Leah parted her slick folds and pushed two fingers inside herself. She moaned and arched her hips off the bed, feeling so wound up that she felt like she could come right then. "I...I'm so wet," she whimpered.

"That's right, baby. You're so wet for me_._Only I can make you this wet, Lee. Tell me," he commanded roughly.

Leah swallowed back the whimper of pleasure at his gruff tone and took a desperate breath. "Only you make me this wet. Oh, Jacob"

He was panting now. "You wish I was there, don't you? You wish I could be there to fuck you so deep with my cock. You know it's hard as a rock, desperate to be in your tight little pussy. Begging for it."

She was thrashing on the bed now, feeling the wetness between her thighs seeping into the twisted sheets. "I wish you were here!" She moaned loudly.

"Do you?" he asked quietly.

"I do!" she screamed as she added another finger, trying so desperately to bring herself the same sensation of fullness she had with Jacob in the car.

"Then open your window and let me inside," he answered huskily.

Her pleasure-ridden body went limp as she digested his words. "You're...you're here?" she squeaked.

She heard a chuckle come through the phone as a light tap sounded on my window. She saw his blurry figure through the sheer curtains. She dropped the phone and bounded toward him, desperate to finish what they have started.

After unlatching the window, she stepped back so Jacob could climb in. He was naked. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he stared at her with a primal intensity that made her thighs quiver in anticipation.

He grinned and advanced towards her.

She could never figure out why he was so fucking sexy, but it was. Especially since now, she could see all those sculpted muscles just begging to be touched.

He was stark naked, just like that.

He stepped closer to her.

"Leah," he growled. "Let me have you."


End file.
